Combination axial and radial rolling bearing arrangements are known. These are used to carry combined radial and thrust loads for example in motor vehicle transmissions. One known prior art arrangement utilizes a one-piece cup that defines both the outer race of the radial bearing and one axial side race of the thrust bearing. However, this one-piece cup involves high costs for the required tooling and additional manufacturing steps.
It has also been known, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,692, to form a combined radial and thrust bearing using two separate race rings, with one for the axial bearing race and the other for the radial bearing race which can be assembled together, for example via welding, a mechanical interlock, or a press fit. However, in this arrangement the radial bearing ring has a complex stepped shape in order to form the interlock connection area with the axial bearing race radially inwardly of the radial bearing race, again resulting in higher tooling costs and more complicated manufacturing due to the stepped radial bearing outer ring.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a combination axial and radial rolling bearing arrangement that reduces costs while still providing the desired functionality.